


6:10 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears replaced Reverend Amos Howell's smile as soon as Martha ceased moving.





	6:10 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears replaced Reverend Amos Howell's smile as soon as Martha ceased moving before he recalled her taking him in.

THE END


End file.
